undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The End/Episode 5
"Atlanta" is the fifth episode of The End. Plot Synopsis The group finally reach Atlanta, but it isn't the safe haven they were expecting it to be. Previously The group set off once again and made it to a church. A priest was in there, and he offered to let them stay. Plot Sunlight was fading away. The darkness surrounding the enviroment. The groaning of walkers drowning out the noise of the crickets. The group stayed at the church that night. They bunked in a room, all of them. It wasn't a big room, but it did the job. They met with the other group, which they called the church group. The priest brought them to the main part of the church, where the church group were sitting. "These people will be staying for the night, I hope that their stay will not bother you", the priest said. "Not at all", one of them replied. The priest smiled and turned to the group. "I hope you enjoy your stay", he said. "Ya whatever", Daniel replied. The priest walked away. "What's wrong?" Charlotte asked Daniel. "I just think that we're wasting our time", he said. "Ya? Well you tell the little girl that we have nowhere to stay tonight, and that we have no food, and that there are people outside who will eat us", she whispered. "That girl ain't our problem. We've known them less than a day, and you expect us to take care of them?" he said. "They saved our lives. There a part of the group now". A man from the church group stood up. "I'm Dean, and this is my wife Lisa and son Ben", the man said, as he pointed to his wife and kid. "I'm Daniel", Daniel said. Then the rest of the group introduced themselves. While the group socialised with the other group, the priest watched over them, sitting in silence, sighing with relief. “At least we can trust these people”, he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and sat back. At one end of the pew in front, Daniel, Xander and Charlotte were talking to a couple of elders, while at the other end, Sam was talking to a 19 year old. Darren walked towards Sam, seeing that Sam was having a great time, and that Darren himself wasn't. “Hey Sam, is that a banana in your pocket or an erection in your pocket?” Darren asked, and smiled as the girl walked away. “You bitch”, Sam said. “Ya, well your still a jerk”, Darren replied and sat next to him. “How am I a jerk? “I dunno, you just are”, Darren said, “Besides, I don't think the priest would like you hitting on his... flock”. “Flock?” “Ya, I think that's what you call his people”, Darren said. It was near midnight, and each group went to their own rooms. The priest followed Daniel and his group to their room. “Your room is the only room that has a door that goes outside. If you hear a door opening in the middle of the night, you best hope it's not that one”, the priest said, as they all lay down in the room. “That was comforting”, Darren said, as the priest left. The night was rough, nobody really slept, but they kept quiet. Some of the group drifted off to sleep while Daniel, Xander and Peter stayed awake. “So what's the story with the bow and arrow?” Xander asked Peter. “My dad gave me the bow when I was in high school. At first I didn't like it, but now it's like a part of me. Became a championship winner when I was seventeen. Also, it's easier to hunt with”, Peter said. “You hunt?” Xander asked him. “Ya, animals mostly, walkers on the side”, he replied. “Hopefully your good at it, since none of us were smart enough to get food from our houses”, Daniel said. “Ya I'm good, but I had my fair share of accidents. This one time-”, Peter was cut off. “Do you smell that?” Xander said. “Ya”, Daniel said. “Is that smoke?” Peter asked. They noticed smoke coming from under the door leading to the main part of the church. They got up when they heard screams. They group woke up. “What's going on?” Meghan asked. “We don't know. We just smelled smoke and...” Daniel said. Darren went to open the door, and as he opened it, the priest bust through. He fell to the floor, blood on his face. “One of my people, they went crazy and-”, he stopped talking. “What happened?” Charlotte said. “She was just a little girl”, he said, “So young, so innocent”. “And you're telling me he's not a pedophile?” Darren said. “Shut up”, Sam said. “We need to help them”, the priest said. “Ok. Xander, Daniel, you guys come with me”, Charlotte said, “Mac, Peter, you guys take the group outside”. “Be careful”, Mac said. The group seperated. Inside the main part of the church, there was a huge fire. There was barely any room to walk, nor room to breathe. Daniel, Xander and Charlotte ran towards the other side of the church, where the church group's room was. To get there, they had to pass the priest's room. Xander and Charlotte kept running, while Daniel stopped. “What are you doing?” Xander shouted. “I just need to check something”, Daniel said, as he ran into the priest's room. There was no time to ask why, so Charlotte and Xander ran to the church group's room. Daniel was inside the priests room, looking around, he saw that it was almost empty. Other than a bed and a dead girl, it was empty. He walked to the girl's dead body. This was where the fire started, she must have lit the place on fire. He studied her body for a moment. Peter was outside with the group. They began to hear walkers come towards them. “Get ready!” Peter shouted. He took out his bow and shot an arrow into a walker's head. The arrow went straight through. He picked up the arrow and swung it into another one's head. Charlotte and Xander reached the church group's room. The door was locked, the dead girl must have locked it. Xander kicked the door, and it swung open. The group ran out of the room, which was full of smoke. They all ran to the main door of the church and ran out. Charlotte ran back to get Daniel. She went into the room. She saw Daniel sitting there, his head looking buried in his hands. Charlotte walked over to him. “Are you okay?” she asked him. “Yeah, I'm fine”, he replied. “Then come on!” she shouted and ran out the door. Daniel stood up. He looked down at the girl once more. Her throat was slit. “She couldn't have done it herself”, he said to himself. He kept repeating it and repeating it. She didn't have anything sharp on her, nor did the priest when he ran into their room. Daniel searched the room, which was full of smoke. He walked to a closet and opened it. Charlotte caught up with the church group, who were now joined with the group. “Where's Daniel?” Xander asked. “He's on his way”, Charlotte replied. Daniel stepped away from the closet. His mouth was wide open. In the closet was a dead body. A man's dead body. Well, some of his body. Most of his body was eaten. Daniel ran out of the room, thoughts running through his mind. He made it out of the church and found the group. “Where were you?” Xander said. “No time now”, Daniel said, “We're near the centre of Atlanta, might as well keep goin'”. The group set off for a final time. They left the church behind, as if it was one of many homes. The group had to face walkers, animals and the darkness, all before sunrise. Eventually, they made it to Atlanta. But it wasn't how they had hoped it to be. The place was deserted. Nobody in sight. There were tanks, and dead corpses surrounding them. “No”, Charlotte whispered. Darkness was fading away. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The End Episodes Category:The End Category:Issues